icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005–06 QMJHL season
The 2005–06 QMJHL season was the 37th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The Canadian Hockey League institutes the shootout loss statistic to be recorded in the regular season standings. The league inaugurates the Maurice Filion Trophy for the "General Manager of the Year." The QMJHL continued to expand eastward, into former American Hockey League markets, by granting franchises in Saint John, New Brunswick and St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. The league reorganizes into a West Division, entirely made of teams from the province of Quebec, and an East Division, entirely made of teams in Atlantic Canada. Eighteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. Coach Ted Nolan led the Moncton Wildcats to a first overall finish in the regular season, winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Wildcats also won their first President's Cup, defeating the Quebec Remparts in the finals. Since Moncton was chosen to host the 2006 Memorial Cup tournament, the Remparts qualified for the Cup as league finalists, and won the Memorial Cup, defeating Moncton in the championship game. Team changes * The Saint John Sea Dogs joined the league as an expansion franchise. * The St. John's Fog Devils joined the league as an expansion franchise. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime loss; SL = Shootout loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against :y- division champion :x- playoff team *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Canada-Russia Challenge The 2005 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge was hosted by the Drummondville Voltigeurs and the Moncton Wildcats. On November 21, 2005, the QMJHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 7–4 at the Centre Marcel Dionne. On November 22, 2005, the QMJHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 6–4 at the Moncton Coliseum. Since the tournament began in 2003, the QMJHL All-stars and Russian Selects have three wins each. Playoffs The top nine teams from the West division, and top seven teams from the Eastern division qualified for the playoffs. The ninth place team in the West division qualified in the Eastern division, and ranked by regular season points. All series were best-of-seven. Divisions crossed over in the semifinals. Alexander Radulov was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 55 points (21 goals, 34 assists). †Victoriaville seeded 8th in Eastern division. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left defence - Kristopher Letang, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Right defence - Keith Yandle, Moncton Wildcats * Left winger - Maxime Boisclair, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - Derick Brassard, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Alexander Radulov, Quebec Remparts ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Josh Tordjman, Victoriaville Tigres / Moncton Wildcats * Left defence - Frederic St. Denis, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Michal Sersen, Quebec Remparts * Left winger - Alex Bourret, Shawinigan Cataractes * Centreman - David Desharnais, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Right winger - Stanislav Lascek, Chicoutimi Saguenéens ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left defence - Ivan Vishnevskiy, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Right defence - Andrew Bodnarchuk, Halifax Mooseheads * Left winger - Felix Schutz, Saint John Sea Dogs * Centreman - Angelo Esposito, Quebec Remparts * Right winger - Claude Giroux, Gatineau Olympiques * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Moncton Wildcats *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Moncton Wildcats *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals, Quebec Remparts *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Moncton Wildcats ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Alexander Radulov, Quebec Remparts *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Alexander Radulov, Quebec Remparts *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Martin Karsums, Moncton Wildcats *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Alexander Radulov, Quebec Remparts *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Keith Yandle, Moncton Wildcats *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Guy Carbonneau Trophy - Best Defensive Forward, David Brine, Halifax Mooseheads *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Keith Yandle, Moncton Wildcats *Kevin Lowe Trophy - Best Defensive Defenceman, Olivier Magnan, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Derick Brassard, Drummondville Voltigeurs *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Angelo Esposito, Quebec Remparts *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Ondrej Pavelec, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, David Desharnais, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Joey Ryan, Quebec Remparts *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Pierre-Marc Guilbault, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, André Tourigny, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Maurice Filion Trophy - General Manager of the Year, Ted Nolan, Moncton Wildcats *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Eric Verrier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year, André Gosselin and Stéphane Rhéaume, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Clément Jodoin, Lewiston Maineiacs Team Photos 05-06CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 05-06MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats Game Ads 05-06QMJHLLewistoGameAd.jpg|Lewiston References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons